Harry Potter The Boy Who Truly Lived
by BloodAsh22
Summary: What if Harry had gotten more than one acceptance letter that day. What if he was accepted into the Phoenix Flame Academy of Advanced Magic? What would life be like if Harry hadn't met Dumbledore until his fourth year? If Harry made friends with some of the most powerful Wizarding Youth? What if Harry got a chance to truly Live?
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing/s: **Harry Potter/ (unknown pairing, for now). No other pairings as of yet

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Original Characters, Slash, Manipulative!Dumbledore, Powerful!Dark!Political!Creature!Independent!Harry, and Vampire!Regulus.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, Hedwig, Fred, and Snape would not have died and Neville would have played a huge played a bigger role all the books. So Harry Potter and most of the Characters in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**A/n- **Theodore Nott, Cormac McLaggen, Blaise Zabini, Lavender Brown, Daphne Greengrass, and Lily Moon are some Hogwarts students that will be attending the Flame Academy. I choose characters that were in the book but only mentioned in the first four books minus Cormac and Lavender I just think that they are interesting (and the belong together).

**Chapter One: **

Harry groaned as he tried to find a more comfortable position to in which to sleep, he had bruises on every part of his body. The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest and most painful-ever punishment two weeks in the cupboard without food and a daily beating from Dudley and his gang.

By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again( without Dudley's gang) , the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches. The summer holidays had started, upsetting Harry greatly school was the one place he liked because he could always hind there from Dudley and his gang. Most teachers really liked Harry because he was really quite and very intelligent.

There was a horrible smell in the kitchen that morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.

"What's this." he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question. He inwardly smirked.

"Your new school uniform," she said.

Harry looked in the bowl again.

"Oh," he said in a sarcastic tone, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."

"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dying some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."

Harry repressed a snort seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High – like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.

Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table. They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.

"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

"Make Harry get it."

"Get the mail, Harry."

"Make Dudley get it."

"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."

Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and – two letters for Harry.

Harry had gotten few letters most from his school but these letters were different they were addressed differently:

_Mr. H. Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

The envelopes were both thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address on the first was written in emerald-green ink the other was written in crimson ink. There was no stamp on the first one with the green ink. Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal on one bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding the letter H, the other was similar a red wax seal bearing a Phoenix in flames. Harry chose to put the one with the Phoenix in his pocket.

"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke. Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.

Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.

"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk. -."

"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"

Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.

"That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.

"Who'd be writing to you," sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge.

"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.

Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.

"Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!"

They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.

"I want to read that letter," he said loudly.

"Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.

Harry didn't move.  
"I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.

"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry remind himself that he had another letter just like it and quickly ran to his cupboard he heard Dudley lock the door as he sat on his lump mattress.

"You'll never know what's in that letter," Dudley sneered.

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes as he pulled out the other letter. Harry took no chances he ripped open the letter pulling out the parchment.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Phoenix Flame Academy of Advanced Magic one of the most exclusive Wizarding Schools in Europe. Term begins September 1. Inside you will find a letter with special set of instructions and a letter from the Headmistress on how you will be getting to our school._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Xaverius Spencer _

_Deputy Headmaster._

Harry's teeth grinded as he started to unfold the second piece of parchment and read;

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that you are unaware of your magical heritage and you status of fame. Knowing that you have a lot of questions, we have taken the liberty of including a portkey the will bring you here tomorrow morning at 10:28 am. When your questions have been answered to your satisfaction if you wish to accept our offer of education then all you'll need to do is to tell us._

_Juliette Jade_

_Headmistress_

Harry looked over the letter three times before reaching into the envelope pulling out a silver chain with an identification tags on it. On the front was a Phoenix and on the back it had information about Harry.

Harry J. Potter

Wizard/Unknown Creature

July 31, 1981

_'This has got to be bull,'_ was Harry's first thought. But then realization hit all the strange things that happen, talking to that snake, and the Dursley's hatred and fear of him. _'I'm a wizard.'_

Being that he had no idea of what a portkey was he quickly put the chain on and hind the letters under the bed.

That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard. Harry watched him try to fit his lager body in but ended up just poking his head in.

He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.

"Er – yes, Harry – about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking… you're really getting a bit big for it… we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom."

"Why?" Harry asked. He didn't care tomorrow he would be gone far away from here he hoped.

"Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now." The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom.

It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to this room. He sat down on the bed and stared around him. Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbor's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favorite program had been canceled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched. Of course Harry had read a few on the rare occasions when they would leave him home alone for an hour or two. He simply grabbed one of them and laid in his new bed.

The Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back. Harry noted the time on the clock as he ate his breakfast it was only 10:16.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly. When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it.

They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive -'"

With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry however stayed in his seat staring longingly at the clock. He heard Uncle Vernon wrestle Dudley to the ground yelling about the letter. Harry watch the clock hit 10:28 and was overcome by the feeling of having a hook somewhere behind his navel put him into a whirling wind. Harry wonder for a second if the was how fish felt until he suddenly came to a crash on a cold marble floor.

"Hello Mr. Potter. Welcome to the Phoenix Flame Academy," a soft voice spoke as a hand gently helped the small boy up. Harry eyes were hidden beneath bangs of raven black flew up to the woman. She was beautiful. She was tall around 5'11. She had long hair of silvery blonde, deep blue eyes, very white, even teeth.

"Hello, are you Headmistress Juliette Jade?" Harry asked composing himself.

"No, I'm the charms Professor Athalia Lestrange nee Vesper. Follow me the Headmistress is waiting," Athalia smiled leading the boy down the Entrance Hall. Harry took in all in as they stood in a long, long corridor, the walls were made of stone and there were a few stones visible between more pictures on the walls. Pictures that moved as well and Harry heard one of the people taking. There were a few windows, scattered around, and they were all sort of barred and those bars threw shadows in the corridor which looked immensely interesting and beautiful. Lovely patterns on the stony floor as well. Athalia lead Harry to want looked like a sphinx.

"I am a father's child and I am a mother's child, but no one's son, who am I?" the sphinx spoke.

"Harry do you know the answer," Athalia asked smiling sweetly at the boy. Harry paused to think then nodded.

"You are someone's daughter," Harry said timidly. The Sphinx leaped to the side and revealed a golden door that lead to the Headmistress's Office. The Office was brightly-lit will dark blue walls that contrasted perfectly with the sunlight. There was a large desk behind it sat a tall, black-haired witch, her hair pulled back into a bun, and she looks in her mid-sixties.

"Ah Mr. Potter, please sit. That will be all Athalia," The Headmistress smiled. Harry took a seat across from the Headmistress as he watched Athalia leave.

"Now Harry, what is your first question?"

"I received another letter like yours. I couldn't read it because my uncle took it away. It had a crest with a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding the letter H. Do you know what that is?"

"Ah, yes that was your Hogwarts letter. Hogwarts is another Wizarding School like this one. I believe both of your parents went there. Although we considered letting your mother attend here. She had very strong accidental magic for a Muggle-born."

"What's a Muggle-born?"

"A Muggle-born is a witch or wizard who is born to two non-magical parents and a Muggles is someone incapable of magic."

"So my mother was a Muggle-born and my Father?"

"Oh your father was from a long line of wizards. The Potters are of the most powerful Pure-blood families in England. Many of them went to Hogwarts however your grandmother Dorea did her schooling here."

"Okay. In the letter it said that I was unaware my status of fame. What would I be famous for?"

"Harry it saddens me that one had told you how your parents died I must say Dumbledore did not do a very good job. Your mother and father were killed by a wizard named Lord Voldemort. They were both warriors for the light and Voldemort was the leader of the Dark. I don't know why he decided to go after you and your family but he did. He killed your parents, Harry. But, then, he went to kill you, casting the killing curse straight at you. It reflected straight back at him, you survived with nothing but that scar and banished Voldemort, making you incredibly very famous, and you are known as The Boy Who Lived, savior of our world. Not only because you banished the Dark Lord but because you survived the killing curse," she finished.

Harry was shocked and speechless for a moment, before saying "But why? Surely some else has survived the killing curse."

"The killing curse has always killed the person or people it's been cast at, you're the only exception. It's why our world regards you so highly," she told him.

"Why should attend this and not Hogwarts? You said it yourself both my parents went to went to Hogwarts the surely would have want me to go to Hogwarts."

"I have no doubt about that. But I don't believe Hogwarts would not be safe for you. You see Hogwarts was the Wizarding School Voldemort attendant when he was your age. If Voldemort was to return he would be able to enter Hogwarts. It is well know that Hogwarts has many secret passage ways in and out of the school. The Flame Academy is under ancient wards; they would be nearly impossible to break. There are also more classes we offer here then at Hogwarts."

"Okay. Do you know who left me with my aunt and uncle?"

"I believe that was Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Then I'd love to come to that Phoenix Flame Academy."

"I found someone that will happily take you in if you wish not to go back to your relatives."

"I would like that very much."

"The person you will be going to is the Lucinda Scamander. She is a Flame Academy alumni. She lives in Romania near a Dragon Sanctuary. Her brother Rolf will be joining you her at the Phoenix Flame Academy."

As if on cue there was a roar from the fire place and a burst of emerald flames that reveled another beautiful woman. She was tall and had dirty blonde straight hair that fell pass her shoulders, pale skin, and hazel-green eyes.

"Harry, this is Lucinda Scamander."

* * *

Original characters:

Athalia Lestrange nee Vesper- Charms Professor, half-veela, and wife of Rabastan Lestrange. (She hates Bellatrix Lestrange)

Lucinda Scamander- Older sister of Rolf Scamander, Dragonologist, girlfriend of Charile Weasley.

Elijah Lestrange- The only child of Rabastan and Athalia, he is three years older then harry.

CassiopeiaLestrange- The only child of Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, she is two yearsyounger then Harry, and hates her mother with at burning passion. (She was born in Azkaban)

Dahlia Snape née Crouch- Severus Snape's wife (you will be seeing alot of Dahlia/Severus oneshots), Defense Professor, part-time medwitch.

Eileen Snape- Severus and Dahlia's youngest daughter (She has a sister Serenity but you won't see a lot of her), Harry's soon to be best friend.

* * *

This is my first fanfiction.

Please Review,I'd really like some Constructive Criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing/s:** Harry Potter/ (unknown pairing, for now), Charlie/Lucinda (Charlie will be in this chapter), Severus/Dahlia (OC).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, (Do you like the pairings and stuff in the beginning of each character or is it annoying?)

**A/n: **I made a little yearbook like page for the Flame Academy Students in Harrys year the link to that is on my page if you want to see the charters in Harry's year. I will do all the Professors and major OC characters too.

_::Parseltongue::_

**Are you going to go through his school years (1-3) or are you going to do a time skip?** I'm going to do years 1-3 but in a shorten length. Like year one will be about two chapters (long chapters) summer will be a short chapter depending on which year the summer follows.

**Will this school be part of the Tri-Wizard Tornament? **Yes, this school is filled with some of the most powerful Wizarding Youth. It seems unfair to leave them out.

**Why Lavender and Cormac? **Well I love Lavender's over emotional Personality and I think she had the makings of empathy. Is it wrong that I chose Cormac because he is the extremely hot? I think not.

**Why is Draco not going to this school? ...** I just couldn't take him out of Hogwarts… Slytherin would be full of idiots if I took Draco away. Really Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy…

(I will try to answer any questions asked in the Reviews.)

**Chapter Two:**

Harry and Lucinda introduced each other and Lucinda or Cindy as she told him to call her was a Magizoologist that specialized in dragons which was called a Dragonology. Lucinda also explained that she and Harry were related and that is why the Headmistress was letting Harry live with her. Cindy's Grandmother Laura Scamander nee Potter was the younger sister of Charlus Potter whom was Harry's grandfather.

The Headmistress let them portkey to Lucinda's apartment instead of floo because she didn't want to take any chances with Harry getting lost in the Floo net. Lucinda's apartment was beautiful the walls were blue like the ocean and had hardwood floors. There was a lot of light and Harry could see the Dragon Sanctuary.

"It's three bedrooms. My room, your room, and the guest room mostly my brother sleeps there. I have the list of things you'll need. The Headmistress sent for you Gringotts keys we shall have it by Friday until then you can wear my brother's clothes until then."

"What is Gringotts?"

"Gringotts is a Wizarding bank. My boyfriend's brother works there with the Goblins."

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore was having a very nice morning with Severus Snape and his family. Dahlia is Severus's wife of now 15 years and their three children Serenity their eldest, Eileen, and their five year old son Bartholomew or 'Barty'. The small brunch was going rather well until their heard the Floo and emerald flames that reveled Headmistress Juliette Jade.

"Headmistress," Dahlia said standing up for her boss. Dahlia was the current Defense Professor at the Flame Academy. She of course like most of the others teachers did not attend the Flame Academy but was honored to teach there.

"Oh Dahlia, I was going to visit you after I spoke with Albus. Looks like I'm killing to birds with one curse."

"Why would you want to see me?"

"I wanted you to hand deliver this letter," Juliette smiled pulling a letter out her robes and handed it to Dahlia. Upon see the letter and the words;

_Eileen Snape_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Slytherin Dungeons_

_Potion Master's Quarters_

_Second largest Bedroom_

Dahlia's deep crystal blue eyes filled with tears of pride. Severus noticed in took a peek at the name to corners of his twitched upward. Dahlia quickly wiped her eyes and turned to her youngest daughter.

"Ellie," said Dahlia faking sadness.

"Yes Mum," Eileen said with a worried tone.

"Sadly you wouldn't be getting away from your brother and me this year," Dahlia smiled at the confused look on Eileen's face. "You're going to the Flame Academy."

"Oh my gosh," Eileen exclaimed grabbing the letter and ripping it open. "Dear Miss Snape. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Phoenix Flame Academy of Advanced Magic! This is amazing!"

"I'm so proud of you baby sister," Serenity said hugging her sister as she, Eileen and Barty ran out. Headmistress Juliette turned to Dumbledore and had him a letter;

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore._

_I decline my acceptance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have given it much thought and have decided to attend the Phoenix Flame Academy. Please leave the property you have of my to Headmistress Juliette Jade._

_Harry J. Potter_

Dumbledore drummed his fingers against the table read this and Juliette saw the angry and shock in his eyes as they lost the twinkle. The Headmistress gave herself a mental pat on the back. Truth was that Dumbledore had been stealing students off her list for years. This year he had taken Draco Malfoy, Parvati Patil, and Lisa Turpin from her list by sending them early acceptance letter having them answers before they received the Letter from the Flame Academy.

"I'd like his Gringotts key and for you to sign over your right as magical guardian. Harry does not wish to meet you so do not ask to meet him. He is now untraceable so don't try to find him."

"How do I know this wasn't written by force? Juliette you must understand that I should meet with him," Dumbledore said forcing a fake smile.

"No, as his Headmistress it is my duty it to protect him. I know that upon bring him back into England you will send him to those horrible muggles. Harry is safe were he is and has no wish to return."

"The blood wards…" Dumbledore began.

"Have been taken care of, I have placed Harry with a relative thought his fathers blood. Harry is under better protection were he is and will not be going back you that disgusting family you had him with. You will hand over the key to his Gringotts vaults and sign over your rights as magical guardian over to the family, I my self have chosen to be Mr. Potter's guardians."

"And may I ask what family you have chosen. If I may suggest we could send him to live with the Weasley family. I'm sure they'd love to have him." said Dumbledore trying to pull the conversation back in his favor.

"The Weasleys, I think not they have seven children. Harry is just coming out of a home where they made him live in a cupboard and bearly fed him. He can not be thrown into a home with that many children and not to mention that they are impoverished. If Harry was to live in England there are only two families I would think to place him with and those are the Malfoys and the Lovegoods. But seeing is that blood wards are need I have placed him with a lovely family that share blood with the Potters. Harry with be living with the Scamander's eldest child Lucinda."

Dumbledore sighed in defeat before sending Severus to get the documents Juliette would need and the Potter's key to Gringotts he would have to figure out another you earn the boys trust and get him on there side.

* * *

A few days had passed and Harry was starting to enjoy living with Cindy. He had his only room, all the books he could read, and food when ever he wanted it. Right now Harry was sitting on the couch reading '_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' _a book on magical creatures that was written by Cindy's grandfather Newt Scamander. Harry was currently on a chapter about he newly favorite animal the Golden Snidget. The Golden Snidget is a small golden bird with fully rotational wings, best known for early use in the game of Quidditch, eventually being replaced by the Golden Snitch.

"Harry," the soft voice of Cindy called as she walked into the room. She was with a boy around Harry's age. He was the same height at Harry with long mess golden blonde hair, protuberant grey-blue eyes, and pale skin. "This is my brother Rolf. He's going to be here the rest of the summer."

"So what chapter are you on?" Rolf asked timidly looking at the book.

"Golden Snidget, I really like them." Harry responded just as timidly.

"Golden Snidget are really interesting… do you like rare creatures?" Rolf asked relaxing

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"Then you should read this," Rolf said pulling a huge book out of his massager bag. The book's cover read _'Rare Creatures and Where to Find Them'_ by Newt Scamander. Harry stared intently at the massager bag.

"It has an undetectable extension charm. My parents are both Magizoologist and I have to travel a lot," Rolf explained taking a seat next to Harry.

"So what's your favorite?" Harry asked as he watched the boy turn though the pages before handing the book to him.

"Crumple-Horned Snorkack, an elusive magical creature believed to live in Sweden. There is no true proof that the Snorkack existed apart from a few slighting. They are supposedly covered in Soft white fur, with claws, pointy teeth, and two crumpled horns," Harry read aloud.

"I always wanted to find one. To prove they exist," Rolf explained.

"That's really cool."

Harry and Rolf looked over the _'Rare Creatures and Where to Find Them'_ together. The week past in a blink of an eye and Rolf and Harry had become friends in that short time. Today was Harry's birthday and Cindy was taking the boys to Mystin a small Wizarding town near the Dragon Sanctuary.

"So what's Mystin like," Harry asked Rolf as he ate the special breakfast of malted waffles with homemade apple butter.

"It's really nice. It has a lot of shops." Rolf explained. Harry watched Cindy walk step out the floo.

"Hey little brothers," Cindy smiled sitting down next to Harry. "All the papers are signed Harry. I am your magical and legal guardian along with My Mum and Dad."

"That's great did you get Harry's key?" Rolf asked.

"Yup I took out 200 gallons for you so you can buy you school books. I got you 200 gallons from your trust vault too Rolf," Cindy said tossing a sack of gold to both boys. "So did you two chosen an elective?"

At the Flame Academy unlike Hogwarts First years along with Third and Seventh years has to choose an elective. First years have to choose two, Third years get three, and Seventh years get one. The List of electives for first years are;

_Arithmancy_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Divination_

_Elemental Magic_

_Occlumency_

_Weapon Training_

_Magical and Non-Magical Art_

Harry and Rolf had both already chosen Care of Magical Creatures. Rolf had chosen along with that Magical and Non-Magical Art and Elemental Magic. While Harry had also chosen Elemental Magic, but he was stuck between choosing Occlumency (which you had to have if you wanted to take Legilimency in third year) and Weapon Training. He had no desire to know about the future so he had written off Arithmancy and Divination and he had taken Non-Magical Art in primary school.

"I still don't know if I should take Occlumency or Weapon Training." Harry sighed.

"Well it all depends on what you think you'll want to do. You see Weapon Training prepares you for Swordsmanship and Martial arts then later to take Auror training. While Occlumency and Legilimency and Telepathy can also prepare you to become an Auror it can also prepare to be a Med-wizard and many other careers." Cindy explained.

"Well that being said I think Occlumency will come in handy."

* * *

_**In Mystin**_

Three hours later Harry and Rolf were in the beautiful town of Mystin. Mystin was a beautiful circular town. In the middle of the town was a giant floo station that looked like a bond fire. The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible said a sign hanging over them.

Several boys of about Harry and Rolf's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. "Look," Harry heard one of them say, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever -"

Harry noticed Cindy's face light up as she pulled them over to a shop called '_Ellen's Ever Animal Shop_'. Walking in the shop looked very large but it was noisy with every inch of wall covered by cages. It selled all kinds of animals - poisonous orange snails, a giant jewel-encrusted tortoise, sleek black rats that where said to be very intelligent, owls, ravens, cats of every color, Puffskeins, a Transforming Rabbit and much more. Harry and Rolf noticed Cindy walking over to a short and stocky red-headed man with muscled arms covered in dragon tattoos.

"Charlie," Cindy said happily to the red-headed man Charlie.

"Lucy! I didn't think I'd be seeing to today! I've missed you terribly," Charlie smiles putting Lucinda into a passionate embrace.

"Char stop it my brother is here," Cindy giggled pulling him over to where Rolf and Harry stood. "Rolf, Harry this is my boyfriend Charlie. Charlie this is my little brother Rolf and Little cousin Harry."

"Hey Lucy tell me you both into Magical Creatures."

"Magical Creatures are my life," Rolf stated and Harry nodded.

"Well Dragons are mine."

"Rolf why don't you and Harry get your school stuff while I talk to Charlie," Cindy sugguested and both Harry and Rolf knew 'talk' as code for eating each other face of to Rolf pulled Harry out of the shop into _Madam Primpernelle's Robes for All Occasions_.

Madam Primpernelle was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"We need Flame Academy robes," Rolf said to the smiling witch.

"Flame Academy?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here - another young woman being fitted up just now, inact."

In the back of the shop, a girl with a pale face curtained with silky black hair was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up her long scarlet robes.

Madam Primpernelle stood Harry on a stool next to her and Rolf next to him as she slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hullo," said the girl said politely. "Flame Academy too?"

"Yes," said Harry and Rolf.

"This is so exciting. Have you picked your electives?"

"Yeah, what did you choose?" Harry asked curiously.

"Occlumency, Arithmancy, and Elemental Magic and you?"

"Care of Magical Creatures, Magical and Non-Magical Art and Elemental Magic," said Rolf plainly.

"Care of Magical Creatures, Occlumency and Elemental Magic," said Harry.

"I'm Eileen. Everyone calls me Ellie."

"I'm Rolf and this is my cousin Harry."

"That's you done, my dear," Madam Primpernelle said to Eileen, and she hopped down from the footstool saying her good byes to Rolf and Harry.

An hour and a half later Rolf and Harry had everything as the walked back into 'Ellen's Ever Animal Shop'. Harry had gotten a wand made of cherry blossom wood with a core of Basilisk blood it was twelve inches and extremely powerful. While Rolf's wand was ten and a half inches made of red rose-wood and the core was Dragon heartstring from a Romanian Longhorn.

Walking into the shop Lucinda had gifted Harry with any animal in the store. Rolf had snuck off so Harry was left alone to chose himself.

_::What a beautiful wizard:: _Harry heard a soft voice say as he walked thought the stores section of reptiles.

_::Powerful and beautiful he would make a good master:: _another voice spoke and Harry realized it was the snakes. Harry walked over to large snake with teal scales.

_::Don't come any closer, vile warm-blood! I'll bite your eyes out!::_

_::I mean you no harm or disrespect.::_ he hissed.

Shocked noises filled the air and the mother king cobra visibly perked up. _::A serpent-speaker, such an honor!::_ she declared. ::_In all my years, I never thought I'd see the day when a Parselmouth would grace these foul doors. Greetings, young one. I am called Azuela.::_

_::Hello, I am Harry. Your_ _hatchlings most certainly have inherited your beauty. I was hoping to take one::_

_::What an honor of course serpent-speaker::_

Harry's eye's looked over the tank holding them and his fell on the smallest one. She was all black is emerald colored eyes. Harry smiled and reached for her.

_::__Syria is the smallest of my hatchings yet she is the strongest.::_

_::A pleasure to meet you, Harry.::_ the smallest serpent spoke.

_::Oh no,::_ Harry smiled. _::The pleasure is all mine.::_

* * *

Okay I am really sorry this chapter took so long it's been ready for two weeks it just I have been trying to find a Beta. I really need one but most people don't like to world with a story with so many OC's.

I'm work on a Severus/Dahlia oneshot.


End file.
